


Percy Jackson One-Shots & More

by HuntedHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntedHope/pseuds/HuntedHope
Summary: This story is about the amazing seven. Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, and Hazel are the wonderful characters who I based this story about. There will also be some Nico and Will one-shots. You guys tell me what ships you want and I'll try my best to write about them. Thank you and enjoy the story.





	1. Pipabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. This is my first fanfiction on PJO so Enjoy.

Piper's POV

I was eating lunch in the forest to get away from the drama of school. I wish my girlfriend, Annabeth, could eat with me but she was busy doing chores at her cabin. I wish Malcolm could do them. I needed my girlfriend. I've been feeling really down due to the fact that Drew keeps saying that I was a disgrace to Aphrodite. I usually tell her to go away but she wouldn't go away. Anyways, I was eating a very light lunch to keep me tight and fit. I am eating a salmon sandwich with a light bean salad. I was relaxing when I heard a huge sound-FLASH. I quickly grabbed my dagger, Katoptris. "Show yourself. Don't make me stab you" I was charmspeaking. "Alright, alright. I'll come out. I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend," I heard that familiar voice that always seemed to soothe me.

"I thought it was those nasty stoll brothers." "Don't worry they're long gone but I have something to say," She said wistfully while taking out the picture she took of me, "This is the girl I am going to marry. Piper, the way you make my heart melt is outstanding. I love day in and day out, You are my rock and my sunshine. Without you, I could not live. You know my desires. Sometimes I'm a hassle but you still love me and I love you so much. Would you make me the happiest girl and marry me, lovebird?" She opens a ring box that had a gold and silver ring with a diamond on top. I stared at her before answering "YES YES YES. Of course, I will." I ran into her hands, embracing her like my life depending on it. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive. I love you so much." "Oh my gods, I have to tell Percy. He is going to love having his best friends happily married.

I have to make invites, decide the cake, pick the flowers. Do you think pink or red roses? Actually no. I think white tulips would be more beautiful." I was rambling. Annabeth sensing my stress leaned into me and took my lips by surprise. I kissed her back. I am so happy that this is the women I'm marrying.

Two months later

Today was the best day of my life. It was the day I would marry my babygirl. Annabeth is the one I want to spend the rest of my life. I had gotten everything picked out for the wedding. I picked pink peonies as my flowers and Annabeth picked gray roses for her flowers. We got a lemon cake for the wedding cake. We picked nice modern invitations. Anyways back to the wedding. I was in my dress which was by Sarah Burton, a high-end designer. It was elegant yet cute. I was being prepped by my maid of honor Percy. Percy is my maid of honor because is the closest thing I have to a best friend other than Leo who is the Annabeth's maid of honor and Percy's boyfriend. The color for the wedding was Grey and Pink. Percy was wearing a pink tuxedo which a gray bowtie. All of my bridesmaids wore pink as the primary color and gray as the secondary color. Annabeth's bridesmaids wore the opposite. We were having the ceremony on the roads of Olympus. Olympus' streets were covered in gray and pink decorations. The ceremony was about to begin. I walked down the aisle with my dad. He was beaming with pride. I got to the end and gave my dad a hug. Then, I waited for my beautiful wife to come out. The wedding march started playing and all eyes turned to the beginning of the aisle. I saw my wife, walking with her father down the aisle. When she reached the end, her father gave her a hug and kiss and me a hug and a kiss. We then proceeded with the ceremony. My mother, Aphrodite, was the priest who would be joining Annabeth and I in holy matrimony.

She began her speech " We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" Annabeth and I look at eachother and we say "We do." Aphrodite then continues "Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" "We do." "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Annabeth, please repeat after me ... I Annabeth, promise to love and support you Piper and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed." Annabeth takes hold of my hand and repeats him "I Annabeth, promise to love and support you Piper and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." She places the ring on my ring finger. " With this ring, I thee wed." "Piper, please repeat after me ... I Piper, promise to love and support you Annabeth and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed. " I place the ring on her finger. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." I kiss my wife. We walk down the aisle. After the wedding, we leave for our honeymoon to Rome, Italy. Our love will last forever......

Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction. Hopefully, you like it. Check out the Percy Jackson series if you haven't read it yet. At now that I have finished, Rho is gone.


	2. Jasico

Trigger Warning: Suicidal and Death. I'm actually crying right now.

Nico was in his room, crying to sleep. He was in a deep depression. He understood how precious a life was as he stood in front of his mother's body. She had been murdered by his father in Italy.

They were on a cruise, celebrating their 50 anniversary. His father had reached for the bottle of champagne as the waiter came back. The waiter said, "Sorry for the delay but your food will take another 10 minutes." His mother was alright with that as she had been in the restaurant business. The long seven to ten hours were exhausting, add on a couple of rude coworkers and brutal heat that made your insides melt.

It was a horrible job but it was also one that many liked. His father, on the other hand, was furious. He had never experienced such horrible service. "We've been waiting for an hour. You imbeciles how long does it take to make a couple of dishes." His father begrudgingly said.

"Be calm, love. Just be patient." His mother said calmly. "No this is unacceptable. We deserve better and you shouldn't be saying anything dear." He said stoically. "Calm down," She said impatiently. "I will not calm down. I don't know why you're my wife."

He said reaching for his plate of food that had arrived during their argument. "You eat like a pig." He turned to her and, ever so slightly, dropped his steaming hot food on her. "Ow. Stop Hades please" she stood and grabbed some water to cool it down. In the process, she got too close to the railing and a gust of wind knocked her off.

She hit her head as she fell. His father had run away after that. When Nico got the phone call for the cruise saying his mother died, he was miserable. The world didn't seem as bright. The trees turned gray and the flowers black and colorless. The magic that seemed to be spread through the air and land had disappeared.

He just dragged his body around through his daily life. He made a vow to himself that as long as he was alive, he would protect his family from everything but he didn't realize that the only thing they needed to be protected from the family was the family it's self. The constant agréments between parents would have told anyone that this was bound to the happening.

The only constant in the algebra equation that was his life was Jason. The bright and super gay kid from around the block. His bright blue eyes and blond hair clashed with my charcoal eyes and hair. He was tall and muscular as Nico was short and scrawny. Jason had to meet Nico when all of this happened.

Nico was sitting in Sbarro's, planning ways to kill himself. He thought of hanging himself or jumping off a cliff, sinking into the depths of his misery. Jason took a seat across from him "My name is Jason, what's your doll." He looked up at Jason and almost laughed out loud when he saw him. He was wearing a rainbow shirt and neon green glasses with jeans. He was the essence of gay.

"My name is Nico." They started talking and hit it off. Nico had forgotten all about killing himself and was in the moment with Jason. They continued flirting like crazy. They got to personal subjects which made Nico uncomfortable. "So how are your parents?" Instantly Nico's mood plummeted. "My mother died because my father killed her."

"I'm so sorry" "it's ok. I love her but it was her time to go and I know that one day I'll avenge her." They spent the next three hours eating lunch and enjoying each other's comfort. "Hey, Jason I have a question" "Sure you can ask me anything" Jason looked at Nico wistfully, hoping he would ask what he wanted him to ask.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He said nervously. "Yes. Oh god, I wanted to ask you the something." "Can I kiss you" Jason nodded. Nico leaned in and cupped his face as Jason and him intertwined in a kiss that lasted 2 minutes. They pulled back for air. They realized that their passionate kiss had not gone unnoticed from the on-goers in the restaurant.

They paid for their food and left. They got to the curb when Nico said: "Well my house is this way." "Bye Ghost King." "What did you just call me?" "Ghost King cause you are as handsome as a king and as sneaky as a ghost." "Fine. Superman" Nico walked away before Jason could say anything. As Nico walked away, he realized that Jason was his soulmate. He also knew he was going to find a way to avenge his mother.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for reading. And without further ado, Rho is gone.


	3. Thalianca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Thalianca fanfic that I've written. Hopefully, you like it.

The day was absolutely perfect. The sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky. There was no wind so it was perfect to be at the archery range. Thalia couldn't stop herself from being there.

The joy of shooting arrows was beyond anything else.It felt as though she could do anything when she had a bow in her hand. She was shooting bullseyes left and right. 

She was so into the shooting that she didn't realize that an arrow with a note attached to it had flown right by her face and hit the bullseye. 

When she noticed it, she immediately walked to it. She picked up the note and read 'Follow the arrows, my dear Valentine.'

Immediately after she finished reading the note, another arrow flew and landed on the tree further into the forest. In her silver uniform, she was just a glimpse of silver as she ran to the tree. On this arrow, there were three post-its. 

Each post it had a different symbol. The first had a thunderbolt that was a hue of neon yellow, the second had a heart; the shade of a cherry, the third had a skull, colored with accents of gray and black.

'I think I know who this is.' She thought as she turned slightly looking for where the next arrow landed. She spotted a petite silhouette on the red orange lava wall, holding a bow. 

As soon as Thalia grabbed her gaze, the silhouette leaped like a gazelle out of sight.

Another arrow was shot to a huge oak tree further into the forest. She opened the pale yellow note and read aloud 

"Almost there. Hugs and Kisses <3."

She smiled, anticipating the next arrow that would lead her to her sweetheart. The final arrow flew by like the wind. It landed on Zeus' fist. 

She watched as a form began to form on Zeus' fist. Thalia sprinted to her father's fist. She saw that it was Bianca Di Angelo, the daughter of Hades. She was Thalia's beautiful, and loving girlfriend. 

"Did you like my surprise, baby?" Bianca said lovingly. 

In response, I grabbed her and smashed our lips together.

Time Skip 

The next few days were uneventful as everyone in the camp had heard about the relationship of the century: Thalia and Bianca. 

The people who knew of their love for each other was Artemis and the huntresses. Artemis approved of the relationship. 

Thalia was on her way to cabin number when she got ambushed from all sides. They carried her to the forest. In the forest, the mysterious men started peeling off her clothes.

Thalia felt an emotion she never thought she would need to have to use again, fear. The fear coursed through her like a tidal wave hitting the beach. 

The fear of not seeing her one true love made her whimper. The men grabbed her and shoved her to the cold grassy ground behind the amphitheater. 

They started feeling her body when a very distinct voice spoke, "Stop touching her. You have no right, you imbeciles. Back up or I will shoot you."

Thalia looked up and saw her knight and shining armor, Bianca. She had her bow knocked with an arrow. The look on Bianca's face was pure fury. 

The way her face was scrunched and her cheeks flushed. The men looked at each other and laughed 

"You think we are scared of you. I will kill you." 

The arrogant man ran to her but she swiftly shot an arrow into his private part. The others instantly backed up as they saw their friend being castrated.

"Do you think I'm kidding. Get away from my girlfriend!"

They ran like the wind was chasing them. Bianca ran to Thalia to see if she was ok. 

"Thanks for saving me. You are my knight and shining armor. I thought they were going to rape me. I was scared. Thank you so much. I might not seem like it but I need you" Thalia grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her like no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I spent a long time on it.


	4. Solangelo

Will was sitting on the pier, waiting for his ferry to arrive. He looked at the pier that was filled with impatient people, all waiting for the ferry. He noticed the tiny white dot, in the distance, that was the ferry. 

He grabbed his blue luggage and walked to the ramp leading to the boat. He was walking past the bar when a gentle hand stopped him. 

"Will... is that you?"

He turned quickly to see who called him. He saw a pale man with charcoal hair and eyes. He immediately recognized him.

"Nico. How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." 

"I'm been up and down. The world might not be ready for the up incoming actor, Nico DiAngelo. We should catch up." 

"Don't worry. You'll find your passion."

They continued to talk about simpler things like his love life and job.

"I'm as single as a Pringle. That's why I'm on this ferry. It's called the ferry of love for a reason."

"Me too. I was hoping to find my true love after my boyfriend Braydon broke up with me. It was hard after that. I was nothing without him. I loved him and yet he let me go because of one bad decision." 

"What did you do?"

"I called him my ex's name when we were making out." Will said, feeling guilty as he reminisced about the occurrence.

He was groaning as Braydon sucked his sweet spot giving him one of the many hickeys he already had. He was in absolute bliss. He screamed "Nicoooo". 

Later that day, Braydon told him to pack his bags and leave. "That's horrible but we all do it sometimes." Nico saw Will looking at him miserably.

Nico knew that he was broken after Braydon left him but he couldn't do anything. Their love was a lost cause.

He was the night and Will was the day. He wanted to see Will smile but alas it was not bound to happen. Will suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him close, inhaling his scent.

He smelled of death and vanilla. All Will wanted to do was kiss his full and luscious lips. Nico crashed his lips on to his as the people in the back watched in adoration. 

They were waiting for this to happen. Their kiss lasted a minute. Their love for each other was exhilarating. Will pulled away first, feeling slightly embarrassed and flushed. Nico blushed bright red and said. 

"I've wanted to do this from the minute we started talking."

They laughed enjoying each others presence. The warmth and love radiating off them made Aphrodite smile. They spent the rest of their ride, talking and enjoying the warm weather.

Aphrodite knew that their love was destined and blessed the relationship for the beginning. Hopefully, Apollo and Hade will be happy for the couple.


End file.
